The Youkai Love Bet
by InuHanyouMiko
Summary: Kairi is a tough girl, who is in the middle of a bet. 200 male demons are betted 200-million dollars. All they have to do is get her to sleep with them. MOVED TO "Namida No Kuro" ACCOUNT!
1. The Bet

The Bet

"What's all this about?"

"Yeah who sent for us?"

"What's going on?"

About 200 demons were crowded and smushed into a bar. All were male. They were all waiting for the bartender. Suddenly he came out from behind the bar. He stood on the bar table to get everyone's attention.

"I know you all have greatly anticipated what I have come to say."

"Hell yeah!" A wolf demon blurted out.

"I have reward here." He held up a money clip. "Two-hundred million dollars." They all gasped.

"Damn!" one of them said.

"Holy SHIT!" another screamed.

"What's the catch?" A tall dark haired bat demon asked.

"Nothing really. All you have to do is get a girl to sleep with you willingly."

"That's not that hard. My girlfriend will gladly do that."

"Well actually this is where the catch takes place. You see, you have to get a _certain_ girl to sleep with you."

"Hello, bribe." A boy with white-hair shouted.

"That's a good suggestion, Sesshomaru." The bartender said. "But I doubt she would take you up on that offer."

"Feh, why not!" A boy who looked a lot like Sesshomaru yelled.

"She's a different type of girl Inuyasha. She's very hard to get close to and she's picky.

"Its no problem!" A black-haired boy shouted.

"That's what you think Kudochi. You may have had luck in the past, but this girl is very hardcore. She'll use her fists to get her way.

"I like her already." Inuyasha whispered to his counterpart.

"I'm sure you do considering you do the exact same thing." He laughed.

"Shut up monk!"

"Shut up monk." He copied Inuyasha, mocking him.

"Miroku!" he warned.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Inuyasha hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass!"

"Inuyasha, Miroku shut up!" Kudochi yelled across the room to them.

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's reply. "Where the hell are we supposed to find her?" He asked the bartender.

"Great question Inuyasha I see we're using our head today." The bartender laughed.

"Shut up Kay."

"The name is Keito. You better recognize." He said putting on a fake gangster voice.

Inuyasha stared at him like he was retarded. "Don't _ever_ do that again. You're a fuckin' thirty-six year old. Act you're age."

"I do. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Everyone 'oooooo'ed

"Damn, stupid-"

"Where do we find her?" Sesshomaru asked stopping Inuyasha and his constant name-calling.

"You will find her at Shikon's restaurant. She'll be singing there tomorrow. Just don't get her mad."

"I'll be sure to." Inuyasha mocked him.

"I know you're the only one stupid enough to."

"Damn you fuckin bastard."

* * *

After five minutes of questions the bartender left to go fill orders of the demon who now only wanted to get drunk and perhaps pass out a few times.

"Little brother-"

"Stop calling me that dammit."

"Inuyasha I will kill you as soon as we step out of this bar."

"Let it go Sessh, Inuyasha is just a stubborn dog."

"Keh! You don't know what you're talking about monk."

"Monk in training." Miroku corrected.

"Oh so is that why you grope girls?"

"I'M STILL IN TRAINING!"

"Well isn't that what you're supposed to be learning? How to _not_ grope defenseless women?"

"Not all of them are defenseless." Miroku stated.

"You people need to stop arguing." A boy, with black hair up in a ponytail, stepped over to them.

"Shut up wolf."

"Mutt-face."

"Smelly wolf."

"Stupid son of a bitc-"

"Shut up Inuyasha. You too Koga!" Sesshomaru yelled for the wolf had laughed at Inuyasha getting yelled at big his big brother. "Inuyasha I just wanted to tell you that I doubt you are going to get this girl and that much money."

"Oh and I'm sure you and your emotion filled self will."

Sesshomaru came over to him, grabbed him by the neck of his collar ("What the hell?"), walked over to the door, slammed him hard on the ground right outside the bar doors, and punched him. Hard!

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled before attacking him. Sesshomaru dodged every punch he threw at him.

_Great now all the blood has rushed to his head._ Miroku thought.

"Miroku shut up." Kudochi said.

"Will you quit reading my mind!"

"I want to. You're head is filled with nasty perverted thoughts including: 1) girls' asses 2) this Kairi girl and 3) how she might look-"

"Thank you Kudochi." Miroku blurted cutting off his sentence.

"I'm not done. 4) your happy thoughts of having children with 3 of the most sexiest women-"

"Shut up Kudochi."

"Okay fine. Sorry" He sarcastically apologized.

Inuyasha was still fighting Sesshomaru. He had managed a few good punches but he had blood all over himself. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha to stop him from getting himself killed by his older brother.

Sesshomaru laughed, "You still can't beat me little brother?"

"Damn you." Inuyasha yelled breaking free only to be hit by Kudochi who held him to the ground. Inuyasha struggled against him then calmed down 10 seconds later.

* * *

_**Well tell me what you think was it good? Bad? Please review.**_


	2. The Girl

AkuAkumu: Yes she is going to be a kick ass girl but no I'm sorry it is not Kagome

Ash: Sango and Kagome are going to be in this fic, and I felt bad for Inu too while I was writing that

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Thankz

Keh: It's a girl that I made up

Jamie: Thankz

* * *

This chappy is dedicated to AkuAkumu my first reviewer for the last chappy. Sorry Ash you were just a little late. Its okay though, try again for this chappy. Thankz to all the reviewers! Sorry to keep blabbing like this, I'm just soooo happy! YAY! 

The Girl

_**Previously**_

Sesshomaru laughed, "You still can't beat me little brother?"

"Damn you." Inuyasha yelled breaking free only to be hit by Kudochi who held him to the ground. Inuyasha struggled against him then calmed down 10 seconds later.

Now 

Sesshomaru had left them. So they drove with Inuyasha. It was a blue sports car.

"Wow. Nice ride." Miroku said his short black hair blowing in the wind. The hood of the car was down.

"Thanks. My father bought it for me before he died."

"He died?" Kudochi asked.

"Last week." Inuyasha said without much grief in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Kurama, its okay. I didn't really need him or cared for him. He was never there for me. He..." Inuyasha sighed. "He didn't care about me that much."

"Hey Naraku! What do you think of his car?" Miroku shouted to a long black-haired boy, who was being very quiet.

"It's nice. But am I not allowed to be quiet?"

"You hardly ever shut up." Inuyasha shouted to him.

"Nether do you Inu." He sassed back. Inuyasha who had been driving couldn't hit him so he tried to come up with a good come back.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who makes me talk-"

"And I got the medal to prove it!" he cut him off happily.

"You always get me mad. Just shut the hell up and maybe I would be quiet,"

"So you're saying you _don't_ ever shut up?"

"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. Just then a car pulled up. It was a silver sports car.

"WOW!" Miroku shouted. "Check out the chicks!" They all looked and saw four gorgeous girls sitting in the car singing and laughing.

"I... wanna soak up the sun... I wanna tell everyone to, lighten, up."

Miroku honked the horn.

"Miroku I'm driving here if you didn't notice." Inuyasha said to the monk. It didn't seem as if he did notice. He was to busy waving at the girls. There were two black-haired girls, a blond, and a red head. They all waved to the four boys. Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, and Kudochi. Three of the four were looking at all the girls. Naraku however took a particular interest in the red-haired girl.

_She seems familiar. Somehow._ He thought.

"What's the matter Naraku? You overwhelmed by their beauty?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah right. I couldn't care less." He spat back turning his head away from them.

"Whatever! You know you were thinking about them!" Kudochi blurted out.

"Quit reading my mind you dingbat!" Naraku shouted.

"See look now the girls are gone! Thanks!" The girls had taken a different turn ("I feel like a woman!") and had disappeared.

"That was not my fault! Stupid monk."

"I-" Miroku had tried to say something smart before Inuyasha cut him off.

"If you two don't shut up right now I'll stop this car and throw you both out!" They all went silent because of Inuyasha's threat.

"That's what I thought." He said a little surprised that they took it so seriously. _Then again, usually I am pretty serious._

Inuyasha dropped off Naraku and the rest drove to Inuyasha's house to have a party.

"How come Naraku didn't want to come?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, he's comin' he just had to grab something." Inuyasha answered.

* * *

Sort of short, but please review. I know Naraku is very evil and has no friends, but just go with the story. 


	3. The Meeting

Jamie( ): Thankz. I was going to have the blond be a girl I made up but I'll put her as Kikyo. Thankz again.

Ash: I'm sorry. Well try again.

AkuAkumu: Thankz.

I love Kouga!( ): Actually It's neither sorry.

Kitsune Youkai: Thankz I will

Earth Priestess Eden: I know you're not. Sorry.

* * *

The Meeting

_**Previously**_

"How come Naraku didn't want to come?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, he's comin' he just had to grab something." Inuyasha answered.

Now "Is Naraku gonna get a ride?" Kudochi asked after finally getting to a nice restaurant 10 minutes later. 

"I guess, unless he calls."

"So where are the hot chickies?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Can't you get girls off your mind for just 5 minutes?" A boy said behind them.

"Kurama! You came!" Kudochi smiled.

"I decided I was gonna have to be the one to stop Miroku from touching everyone!" He laughed.

"HEY! It's only the girls." He said.

"Hello everyone table for four?" A woman asked them.

"No five." Inuyasha said.

"No six Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Six! Why six? I thought it would be you, me, Kudochi, Naraku, and Kurama."

"Koga's gonna be here." Kudochi stated sounding normal but still knowing Inuyasha would go into a fit of rage.

"WHAT! Oh hell no. Not Koga. He's an ASSHOLE!" He shouted causing many people to turn and look. "I will not have that mangy wolf come here and enjoy a good meal on my money! Hell no."

"Move aside." Inuyasha was pushed aside by a girl with long straight red hair. She had fuzzy dog ears just like him but with a red backs.

"What the hell? Just who do you think you are bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

Her ears twitched slightly. She turned around and faced him with a sweet smile. "What did you say?" She asked politely.

"I said you are a bi-" That was all he could get out before he punched him in his face and fell hard on his butt. He was unconscious.

"That's what I thought." She sighed and walked away. The other girls that were with her, passed by them and laughed like maniacs.

"Wow!" Miroku said.

"COOL!" Kudochi shouted.

"Hehehe looks like we better help Inu." Kurama said. The guys looked at him.

Kudochi sighed deeply, "I guess we have to."

"You guys do that. I'm gonna... go over her. See ya!" He went over to the girl. They were helping Inuyasha up when they heard a deafening smack.

Miroku walked over with the biggest lump they had ever seen him with.

"Damn!" Kudochi said.

"Well her name is Kairi. She's 16. And she does not want to bear my children."

"Buh what did you think?" A girl with short black hair came into the restaurant. "She's the most hardcore girl in this city. Or at least I heard."

Inuyasha sniffed her. "Oh" She blushed. "You know I don't know you but if you wanna you know come over to my house later." She took out a card from her bra. "Here's my number." She winked.

He gave it to Miroku. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 14. You?"

"16. Now get the hell away from me." He knocked her away and she fell into Sesshomaru.

"Oh! Thank you for stopping my fall."

He looked at her disgusted and let go of her. She dropped to the ground. "I never intended to stop you from falling."

"OOOO! You are a hottie. She took the card out of Miroku's hands ("Hey I was reading that!") and gave it to Sesshomaru. She winked and walked away.

"Is she supposed to be in here?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Feh like I would know, and why do you care."

Sesshomaru smacked him upside his head. "You know I don't. Stop being an idiot."

He gave the card back to Miroku. (YES!)

The red headed girl from before came back.

"Hey beautiful." Kurama said.

She shivered and turned to look at him. "O-h hel-lo." She stuttered.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She giggled. Then she ran away from him blushing madly.

"Oh sure you can call her beautiful but I can't ask for her phone number. What's this world coming to?" He began fake wailing.

"I dunno. Some girls say I'm handsome. Others say it's 'cause I have a nice voice. They say they melt by the sound of it."

Girls walked by starring and Kurama and whispering to each other. One got so hypnotized by his looks she ran into Miroku, who grabbed her and said, "If you insist." She smacked him.

"How come you- (sniff)-always get the girls to like you?" He asked really crying now.

"Don't be a baby Miroku." Inuyasha said to him.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you ar-"

"Shut up mutt!"

"Koga." Inuyasha growled.

"What's the matter mutt? You got a hairball?"

"Only cats get them you bastard."

"Duh that's why I'm talking to you."

"Are you calling me a cat?"

"Obviously." Koga smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you, you ass!" He shouted at him.

Kudochi grabbed him. "No Inuyasha!"

"He's not even worth the effort." Koga said laughing.

"Koga cut it out you know he gets angry easily!" Miroku said.

"That's what makes it so fun- OOO!" He saw the red-haired girl walk past him.

_Oooo. She's hot. I will make her mine._ He thought.

"Shut up Koga!" Kudochi yelled.

"Quit reading my mind!" He roared.

Sesshomaru, who had been watching this whole event, got bored. "I'm gonna go see who this girl- Hold on a second."

They all looked at him. "Miroku wants that red-haired tough girls name?"

"Kairi wh?" His eyes widened.

"Really. So that's her huh?" Kudochi said reading Miroku's mind.

"Who's who?" Naraku just came in.

"That red-head is Kairi the girl were supposed to sleep with." Miroku said to him. All the demons stopped talking. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

All of a sudden a demon came out. "Okay, the contest for best singer will begin now. First up is Yura Tsudato."

The young black-haired girl came out from behind a curtain and stared singing. When she was finished, most of the demons clapped. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only two who didn't.

The demon came out again, "Next up is Kairi Asuwai."

Kairi came out from behind the curtains of the stage.

Music to "Every Heart" by BoA started to play.

She sang in an angelic voice:

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"_

Everyone was still quiet. Then all of a sudden every single person clapped. People cheered like they were at a football game. Even Sesshomaru, who had been sitting with his friends, clapped madly. He was even smiling.

* * *

**So did you like it? Review Please!**


	4. Reality Check

_**I have decided to not have the blond be Kikyo. Just to let everyone know. I hate the bitch. Sorry Kikyo lovers. And I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had homework and I was trying to read other fanfics and I got grounded so here it is!**_

* * *

Reality Check

_**Previously**_

Everyone was still quiet. Then all of a sudden every single person clapped. People cheered like they were at a football game. Even Sesshomaru, who had been sitting with his friends, clapped madly. He was even smiling.

Now 

She bowed deeply and walked off the stage. Inuyasha and the others looked at Sesshomaru and saw he was smiling and clapping. "What got into him?" Miroku asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he's having a seizure." Inuyasha laughed. He gasped when he opened his eyes and saw none other than his big brother standing right in front of him.

"What the hell did you just say?" He asked angrily.

"You heard what I said stupid!" He yelled. "Or are you that old that you need hearing aids."

Sesshomaru growled but didn't even bother to hurt him. He would be as low as his half-breed brother. (A/N: FYI- I am not against half-demon blood. It makes Inuyasha look cute with those ears! )

"Will you too stop fighting?" Miroku yelled.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled back at the same time.

"Oh kami! Why don't all of you shut up?" Kairi had come over. Her friends followed. Miroku walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Miroku, what are your names?" He asked a lecherous smile on his face.

One of the black-haired girls replied, "Hello, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Miroku."

The other black-haired girl said, "Hi, I'm Sango."

The blond-haired girl smiled and shook his hand, "Hi I'm Jiriku (G-ri-koo) but you can call me Jiri.

"Are you looking for trouble wench?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously not even paying attention to the other girls.

"What if I am? I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't care if you are. But you had better learn to respect me dammit."

"Why don't you try and make you asshole!" She yelled.

"Maybe I will!"

"Shut the fuck up! You can't hurt me!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah. I bet you 500 bucks that you can't beat me in a fight!"

"You're on!"

"Fine!" Kairi yelled. "But it's not like you could ever beat m!" She was cut off as Sesshomaru tried to punch her, she moved and he hit a nearby table.

"Damn you stupid baka!"

"HA! Why did you run?" Sesshomaru asked obviously amused.

"I never said I was ready! It wasn't fair!" Kairi shouted.

"All's fair in love and war." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"You ass!" she yelled as she ran toward him. She tried to hit him but he slightly moved and grabbed her waist as she passed by him. He pinned her to the table next to the one he had broke. "Let me go!" She shouted.

Sesshomaru laughed, "You can't bet me. I'm stronger than you." She stopped struggling, letting those words sink in.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD! She screamed. She grabbed his arm, flipped him over her shoulder, making him land on his back against another table, (people stopped moving and watched as she whipped his ass), and punched him square in his ribs.

His chest heaved as he tried to recover his lost air. She laughed. "What about you? I thought I couldn't beat you? What now?"

"You- bitch-" He said trying to breath.

"So did I win?"

"NO!" He yelled he jumped up and grabbed her. She screamed and he covered her mouth. "You will not beat me." She kicked backwards and hit him in his sensitive area. He groaned as he fell sideways.

"HA! I hope that hurt!" She yelled laughing.

Sesshomaru stood up. "Hardly. But lets make this a little more interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"Are you challenging me?"

"What?"

"Are you challenging me?" He repeated.

"No, no I'm not, never!" She shouted getting scared. She knew, as a dog demon, that when a male is challenged by a desired female they would fight, if the male wins he will bite her on the neck and they will become mates. If a male challenges the other male for the female he will fight for her and if he wins the other male is not allowed near the desired female. "Why would you want to be challenged by me?"

"I want you." He said simply advancing on her.

"Get away from me you horny freak!" At that she grabbed the lamp on a nearby table and slammed it over his head. He just shook it off. She gasped as she saw his eyes flash red and settled on pink. He smirked.

"Careful" Inuyasha yelled to Kairi. "If his eyes turn red, run as fast as you can and get away from him."

Kairi wasn't paying attention to him though she was already running towards the door. Everyone was silent and some girls gasped.

Sesshomaru jumped in front of the retreating girl.

He grabbed her again and brought her close to him. She sucked in a lot of air, which confused Sesshomaru, but he had an idea of what she was doing.

"Are you scared Kairi?" He asked in a strange voice. She stood still. Too scared to talk. "You'll be mine Kairi."

She smacked hit across his face. His eyes changed to their regular gold again. "REALITY CHECK! I AM NO ONE'S!" She yelled surprised at her own actions. "Now give me the fuckin' 500 bucks you owe me."

"Yeah right!" He just walked away from her.

_I don't give up that easy._ Kairi thought to herself.

* * *

There I finally updated. Hope you like it. Please review. I didn't plan on making the chappy like this, but I just followed where the plot my hands were typing.

Jamie( ): Thankx

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Cool and thankz.

Emerald Ash:Cool I think you were the first too. Well I fell again trying to get my cat. Talk to you later

* * *

Thankz reviewers 


	5. Makoto

Sahara: Hey everyone. I am soooo sorry for not updating for sooo long to update. Family troubles, too many fanfics favs popping up cause I have about 34 people on author alert.

Inuyasha: stop making excuses.

Sahara: its true you idiot.

Sesshomaru: you wish

Kairi: oh geez not again

Sesshomaru: hush, don't speak

Kairi: but-

Sesshomaru: 'covers her mouth' 'smiles' there

Kairi: 'bites him'

Sesshomaru: ow! Crazy freak

Kairi: hmph

Inuyasha: cool

Miroku: yea-

Kagome: oh brother

Sahara: 'laughing crazily'

* * *

Makoto

_**Previously**_

"Are you scared Kairi?" He asked in a strange voice. She stood still. Too scared to talk. "You'll be mine Kairi."

She smacked hit across his face. His eyes changed to their regular gold again. "REALITY CHECK! I AM NO ONE'S!" She yelled surprised at her own actions. "Now give me the fuckin' 500 bucks you owe me."

"Yeah right!" He just walked away from her.

_I don't give up that easy boy!_ Kairi thought to herself.

_**Now**_

_If he thinks that for one minute that I wont be on his tail- Damn stupid..._ Kairi continued to think of a way to get Sesshomaru._ I can't believe he thinks I'm his property. Big jerk._

"Kairi?" Kagome came over. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey I have an idea!" Jiri said excitedly. Everyone looked at her. "Let's go shopping."

Kairi stared at her. "You're joking right?"

"Nope, not at all. We should really go shopping to get our minds off of what happened here!" She shouted.

"Will it make you shut up?" Kairi asked sarcastically. Jiri nodded her head. "Fine then, lets go." They left after getting their things, acting as though nothing had happened.

Somewhere in an alley

"HEY! KEITO!" Sesshomaru shouted.

An eerie voice was heard behind him, "He isn't here, who are you?" It asked.

"Who are you?" He asked the voice and turned around but saw nothing. The voice then sounded more eerie and closer but it came from the way he was facing before. "I am Makoto, one of the wolf tribe. And just who are you?" He asked in return.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. Lone dog-demon."

"So your alone?"

"Obviously." Sesshomaru said not trying to hide the ignorance in his voice.

Makoto smiled, his sharp fangs shined in the darkness. "You don't know the meaning of respect do you?"

"Usually people give _me_ respect, so no." He smiled also.

Makoto laughed. "I'm sure they do." He came out from the shadows.

"You must have no sense of style." Sesshomaru said frowning. Makoto was covered in blood and his fangs were dripping.

"I just ate." His smile got wider.

The smell of the blood was overwhelming Sesshomaru making him queasy. It was very strong for his sensitive nose.

"What's the matter. Nose too sensitive. I got over that a long time ago. I love the smell of fresh blood _oozing_ out of the live meat I tear apart."

Sesshomaru made a sickened face. "That's disgusting."

"Too detailed for you huh?" He asked.

"Just a little. So tell me, where is Keito? Did you eat him?"

"No, he probably wouldn't taste very good. He's out with some girl." Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Tell him I came by. Oh and what are you to Keito?"

"A friend I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh okay, got it." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the alley to his limo. Just as he got inside he looked out the window. Makoto was walking back into the darkness of the alley and suddenly jumped onto of a nearby roof and disappeared.

At the mall

"Hey, Kairi! Look at this dress." Kagome yelled.

"No way, this one is way cuter than that raggedy thing!" Jiri shouted.

"Nu-uh. This one is cooler!" Kagome shouted back.

"You wish. This is much better!" Sango said.

Kairi sighed. _They are such wackos._ She thought as she watched her friends pick out different clothes and stack them in a pile. _I don't need a dress. Why they think I do is beyond me._ She sighed again and got up to try on the pile of dresses they picked out. "Why aren't you shopping for yourselves?" kairi asked them. _That's what we came here for anyway._

"Well," Kagome laughed. "You would fit these perfectly. You have such a great waist line." She smiled.

Kairi picked up 10 of the dresses and walked to the dressing room. (Haha dresses, dressing room. I just got it. I'm so weird. Haha) "So are yours."

"But these are more your style." Sango laughed.

Kairi looked at the dresses again. "I'm not exactly into pink." She sighed.

"There are some black and blue ones."

"And red ones-" Kagome added.

"And yellow ones." Jiri finished.

"Yeah, but..."

"Just go!" Kagome urged.

Kairi sighed again. "Whatever."

She entered the dressing room and started to change.

* * *

So there we go. Did you like it? Please review. 


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello all. I understand that I haven't updated this story in… Well, forever. But that's alright because NOW I have decided to come back to FF! Yay! 'throws confetti around.'

Anyway, my stories sucked because I was young… Actually, I dunno why you guys liked them but thanks so much for sticking with me anyway: D

Well, I have moved to another username which should be permanent for a while… I dunno. Anyway, it's Namida No Kuro so go there if you want updates. I'll try to redo my stories to make them better and post them there.

Again, thanks for sticking with me!

And if you want faster updates, be sure to review!

Namida No Kuro(FF)/Moonlit Promise(FP)


End file.
